Puzzled
by Crimson-Curved
Summary: Shane/Blake. 'Since when' He's been asking himself that a lot lately
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own any un-recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic.  
**Author's Note:** I know this paring's out there but I don't think i've seen one here so i'm posting XD Um...this is different and sorta random for me but someone will like it i'm sure. It's short, I know, complain all you want but I can't hear you...i really can't but dude listen, the chapters will get longer the more comfortable I am writing so. enjoi

* * *

Shane was an ace at keeping his true feelings from his teammates. Why? He was the leader. There was countless times where they wanted to give up, he did to, but he stood against that feeling and pushed his team through. Truth be told, he was still scared shitless at times when they fought or when someone on his team took a heavy hit but it never showed. If he ever wanted one of his friends to know how he felt, they would know exactly how he felt, no holds bar, if he didn't, they wouldn't even suspect anything. They knew what they knew about him because he let it happen, save for Dustin and maybe Tori, she was just sometimes flat out good at reading people.

"Hey uh Shane...you gotta second man?" The red wind ranger looked up from his reflection in the lake up to the small navy ranger that was making his way across the water.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I...I wanted to talk to you about Tori" He said as he sat down at the water's edge next to the team leader.

"Tori?" Shane was open to talking to his team but he was always talking to Cam, Dustin and Tori, the thunder's never came to talk to him one-on-one except for that one time, so Blake coming to talk to him about the water ninja was a surprise. "You don't wanna talk to Hunter about this?" He just figured the navy ninja would be more comfortable with talking about his relationship with his brother.

"Yeah, he's at the track with Dustin anyway" He explained as he looked up at the waterfall then back to Shane, "I just wanted to know if…if Tori has a thing for Cam" His voice lowered with each word, like he was second guessing himself for second guessing Tori.

"Honestly dude?" Shane was the first to be honest, brutally honest it if got the truth out but something about the other ninja made him want to lighten his heavy answer, made him want to lie.

"Yeah, you know what," Blake smiled and shook his head, like he was insane to even come to Shane, "Never mind bro, sorry for bugging"

"Bugging?"

"You know" He laughed and got to his feet and brushed the dirt from his jeans.

"Tori, she likes you…but she likes Cam too…" His voice was thoughtful, though he didn't need to think about that answer.

"You sure…?" Blake knew Shane knew the blue ranger longer than he had and if he didn't know, besides Dustin, who else would? He just wanted to make sure he heard correct.

"Yeah…for about a year," he shook his head and got up as well, "way before you guys showed up" he added, hoping to soften the blow.

"No…" he crossed his arms and nodded, "You're right. Hey, thanks man, for talking with me"

"What are friends for?" Shane laughed as he gave Blake's shoulder a pat before walking across the lake, leaving the younger thunder by the water.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own any un-recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic.  
**Author's Note:** I know this paring's out there but I don't think i've seen one here so i'm posting XD Um...this is different and sorta random for me but someone will like it i'm sure. It's short, I know, complain all you want but I can't hear you...i really can't but dude listen, the chapters will get longer the more comfortable I am writing so. enjoi

* * *

"Hey Hunter...you-uh got a minute?" Blake leaned against the door way into his brother's room and licked his bottom lip.

"Um, sure, what's up?" He asked as he laid his motocross uniform on his bed and pulled his shirt off.

"What do you think...about me and Tori?" He asked hesitantly.

"You like her, she likes you," he pulled his shirt over his head, "What's there to think about?" The crimson ninja asked as he circled his bed and set his motocross pants on his bed.

"I think she might like Cam...more I mean" The younger thunder ninja explained as his eyes trailed down to the brown carpeted floor, not because his brother was changing his pants but because he was just saddened about the fact.

"You're kidding right?"

"No...I don't know how I missed it..." Now that he thought about it, it was totally obvious; she was never as affectionate toward him like she was with Cam.

"Are you gonna be okay bro"

"Yeah..."

"I can skip the movie if you want..." Hunter offered from his spot on his bed.

"Nah, I'll be good, have fun" Blake looked up at his older brother with a small smile and nodded.

"If you say so" he pulled on his shoes then grabbed his crimson back pack before walking out the door and giving his brother's chest a pat. "Call Shane if something comes up then, kay"

"You got it bro"

"Later" Hunter called before shutting the front door behind himself and leaving the apartment complex. He knew when Blake had something going on he wanted space to think things out but he never liked to leave him alone when something like this was going on. In any case, if anything happened he would call Shane, Shane was a good anchor for anyone because he was calm and level headed, for the most part.

***

"What a nice watch dear. Where did you get it?"

"Um...Internet. I gotta go mom" The air ninja left the kitchen where he and his mom were cooking and walked around the corner into the hall way. "Go for Shane..." There was a silence and his brows came together as he looked down each side of the hall, "Cam-"

"Shane..."

"Blake?...What's up man?"

"Can...Can you come over?"

"Uh....yeah, I'll be there in a little"

"Thanks" Shane continued to stare at his morpher and scratched the back of his hand before going to his room to grab a sweater to keep against the cold weather. Why was Blake calling him, he snapped his fingers as he walked down the street, the thing with Tori. He didn't understand why Blake couldn't move on or something, he'd never tell the thunder ninja that to his face but...okay, maybe he would.

"Hey Shane" He stepped aside so the red ninja could step into the apartment.

"Something wrong"

"No, I just wanted to talk," he answered, shutting the door before walking over to the couch and sitting opposite of Shane.

"About Tori?"

"Yeah...I'm sorry to keep talking to you about this man it's just-"

"Hunter's busy again" He nodded in understanding, it wasn't that their little chats were unwanted or annoying, he just figured Blake would rather talk when his brother when he got the chance. There was always Dustin but he was busy and well...it was Dustin, then Cam but Cam was in question so Shane was really the only option. "So...Tori..."

"I just don't know why she didn't tell me sooner y'know"

"Well...She probably was confused" he said in her defense, he wasn't saying that she was right to lead the navy thunder on but just maybe she really had liked them both and wasn't sure how to handle it.

"Still..." Blake shook his head and held his head in his palms, looking at the ground.

"Maybe you just need to get over her man" he suggested.

"I...I dunno" he shook his head, he actually like...liked her, so he wasn't sure if he could drop everything and go out with someone else because even if Tori was with someone else, it'd feel like cheating. Then again, there weren't actually together so what was the problem? She and Cam weren't technically together either...maybe he could talk to her and she'd tell him what was really going on. Sounded like wasted effort, but he wasn't known for giving up...but it was a lost cause, what was the point of fighting? "Maybe you're right"

"Yeah, it'll probably work out for both of you" Shane added as he brought has hands together.

"Thanks...hey you doing anything later?"

"...No, I'm free or the rest of the day"

"You wanna hang out?"

"Yeah, sounds good" The wind ninja stood up and headed for the door, "I'll see ya later"

"Later Shane"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own any un-recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic.  
**Author's Note:** Not getting longer....I know!!! But! I think this one has more in it...lemme know?. enjoi

* * *

"I got the popcorn sodas, we're good to go" Shane said with a grin like he had a personal accomplishment as he walked over to his shorter friend who was looking at a movie poster.

"Alright, let's get some good seats" They were watching a new highly anticipated action movie, so pretty much the whole town was at the theater. The two ninjas walked to house nine and stood at the entrance and looked around, "see any seats?"

"Two over there" Shane pointed to two seats that were between a middle aged man with his son and old couple in their like early three hundreds. Blake and Shane walked to the seats, muttering quick 'Excuses me's and 'sorry's as they shuffled to the free seats. "Alright" The air ninja laughed as he took Blake's drink out of the sorry excuse for a cardboard concession holder.

"Thanks man" He took his drink and set it in the holder on his left.

"No problem...hey, move your drink over" The man on his left took the other cup holder.

"Alright alright" Blake sighed and moved the drink over next the hundred year old man.

"Thanks" He put his cup in the holder on his right then started eating some popcorn. A couple minutes of them talking about motocross versus skating the theater lights dimmed and the two other them joined in the clapping and hollering, the old couple at Blake's side didn't look too thrilled by the amount of ruckus. Shane wondered if they came to the right screen, maybe they meant to go to that weird special 1930's black and white movie marathon in house twelve?

The previews played, some earning claps and such but when the opening credits for the movie played, everyone clapped again. Shane just hoped this would be a decent movie, Blake said it was supposed to be good.

Almost and hour into the movie the air ninja picked up his cup to take another drink and shook it, it was nearly empty, his brows came together and he set the drink back in the round holder, better save whatever he had left. He set his arm on the plastic rest next to Blake's arm and unintentionally scooted the navy clad arm off the rest, he was just use to having the arms rest, Tori knew it and so did Dustin. Blake looked over at him then scooted his arm off; Shane put his arms back up making Blake's slid off. They did that for a good twelve minutes before they started pushing against each other's arms then they just gave up and shared it. Shane gave the popcorn bag to Blake because he was eating most of the movie snack anyway, Shane wasn't all for over stale salted corn.

Clapping resonated throughout the house when the movie end credits started up and the lights came up. "Pretty good huh?" Shane asked, looking over to Blake, a panicked look crossed the air ninja's face. "Dude, you've been drinking my soda this whole time?"

The navy ninja pulled the straw from his lips and put a hand over his mouth, "I'm really sorry bro!"

"I can't believe you" Shane scrunched his face and shook his head.

"Look, it's not a big deal," he noted with a small chuckle as he grabbed his Dr. Pepper and held it out to his teammate, "You can have mine"

"Did you even drink it?"

"I thought I was" He shrugged and shook the drink in his hand, the many ice cubes inside hit the plastic walls of the large cup. "Guess not"

"Alright, let's go" Shane took Blake's cup and Blake grabbed the popcorn bag to get a refill on the way out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet....and we'll squeeze Blake in while we're at it.  
**Author's Note:** BEH! Um....I think the ball is rolling with this....I dunno! But! It;s going somewhere, I thought this chapter was a little funny because Hunter's well...Hunter's Hunter XD. Enjoi.

* * *

"Thanks man, for taking me out to the movies" Blake didn't realize how that sounded till he had a mouth full of popcorn.

"Hey, don't get all weird on me" Shane said, holding his hands up.

"No...I," The thunder ninja chewed on the popcorn in his mouth then swallowed it, "I mean thanks for. It just kept my mind off...her...so, thanks"

Shane nodded in understanding as he stuffed his cold hands in his pockets, "So, you gonna talk to her?"

"Nah, I mean we weren't actually together so..." He shrugged. No point in talking to her, if she felt like he needed to know then she would have told him, he'd expect that if they were together.

"Yeah, I guess." Shane actually didn't understand the whole thing on a personal level, for him, getting over someone should be easy, but it's never happened to him. So there were a few girls in the past but they were so easy to get over. Now with the whole Tori-thing hanging in the air, it was getting weird.

It was almost twenty awkward minutes of walking and failed conversation starters till they got to the apartment complex. The walk to their apartment was short and intricate; Shane had to hope he could get back. "Thanks again man" The sounds of passing car on the street were faint, while the sound of jingling keys was prominent, but it immediately stopped when Blake remember what that meant from a movie he had watched.

"Um...no problem," Shane laughed as headed back to the stairs, "I'll see you tomorrow" His dark form vanished down the steps and seconds after that his footsteps faded. Blake shook his head as he opened the door and peered into the surrounding darkness. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it, trying to sort out what happened. Okay, there was always a life rule about not believing every thing you see in movies but after Dustin forced them all to watch a 'Mighty _Morphin_' Power Rangers Movie'...he couldn't help but knowing some were true.

If that's the case he just fiddled with his keys...meaning he wanted Shane to...to- A soft knock on the door pulled him from his thought's, "It's open bro" The door opened and he fell back, he was so wrapped in his thoughts he didn't even realize he was leaning against the barrier till he fell through the threshold. Red arms wrapped around his chest and he looked up to see, "Shane?" laughing.

"Yeah, you okay man?" He asked as he lifted the Bradley to his feet.

"Am I interrupting something?" A new voice came in with an air of amusement.

"No!" Blake immediately defended; another laugh was pulled from his brother as he walked past the two into the foyer.

"Whatever bro" Hunter's voice died out and the faint click of a door was shut.

"Sorry about that" He said, brushing of his navy shirt.

"Um, sure, no problem. I uh just came back because I got...lost" It was hard for Shane to admit, he was usually good with patterns and mazes but that was on paper or with a series of attacks from Lothor.

"Oh, I'll show you man" He shut the door and walked down the stairs with his friend then lead him to the front that met with the street. Blake waved goodbye then headed back to the apartment, he dreaded facing his brother because he knew a lot of teasing was in order. How embarrassing.


End file.
